<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moonlit phantoms by Coffee_ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935861">moonlit phantoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost'>Coffee_ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Not A Fix-It, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_ghost/pseuds/Coffee_ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream finds tommy to late<br/>All he wanted was to see his friends again, was that to much at ask</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aka, i hurt tommy cause i can and ghostbur gets his hug</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moonlit phantoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was visiting tommy again. It had been almost 2 weeks since the exile, and tommy hadn't been doing well. Wilbur still hung around the younger boy, haunting him unintentionally.</p>
<p>It had been maybe two days since dream had last gone to check on tommy. Although dream wasn't sure why he kept coming back to the camp, it was interesting to see how far tommy had build his new home. </p>
<p>As he entered the striped walls and glaced around it was unusually tidy. The maps had been centered and set into frames. The barrels weren't strewn with items placed haphazardly on top of them, and with a quick check inside it was clear that had even been organized. Ghostburs tent was the same as before, it seem slightly less dusty if anything. </p>
<p>Creeping into tommys house, the bed was made, sheets tucked nicely in, the pillows set on top. An armor stand in the corner had tommys usual armor set on its frame. Tommy wasn't the kind of person to wander off without his gear and checking the bedside chest for any hints to where he could be showed his tools. All polished and shining. </p>
<p>Dream hurried outside, his mind running a mile a minute over where tommy could be. Without his armour or tools. He knew he hadn't gone back to la'manburg but where would he go? Where could he go, really.</p>
<p>It took around 5 five minutes of surching for dream to finally resort to tracking tommys comunacator. The blinking red light on the map showd him around 200 blocks the the south west, and so dream set off. He was running now, a full sprint though the forest As his stomach dropped more and more.</p>
<p>He was quick to arrive at the edge of the trees that bracketed the cliff. It was easy to see how far the fall would be from where he was. Tommy stood a few meters from the edge, a book and quill clutched in his hands. Dream could make out ink stains on his hands and the slight bend in the quill. Wilburs form almost shimmered in the setting sunlight. </p>
<p>The warm glow made it look like tommys hair was on fire. Thanking every God that the wind was in his favor as the conversation drifted to him.</p>
<p>"Hey, wilbur?" </p>
<p>"Yes, tom?"</p>
<p>"Does it hurt, to be like you?<br/>"When your dead does your chest still hurt when you think of sad shit?"</p>
<p>"Well, I cant really thing of sad stuff! Although I think I know what your asking about."</p>
<p>The two paused for a second, staring i to the sunset, as tommy gently shut the book and layer it on the stump next to him leaving the quill next to it. And tommy spoke again in that same lifeless tone.</p>
<p>"Well? Does it?"</p>
<p>"Only sometimes, if I try to think of sad things!" </p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>Dream watched as tommy united his green scarf and laying it on top of the book. </p>
<p>"When I come back, I'm going to give you a hug ok wilbur?"</p>
<p>"Id really like that little brother"</p>
<p>A smile on wilbur face was a stark contrast to the tears sliding down the younger cheeks. Tommy started towards the edge and dream acted. Bolting out from his hiding spot and praying he made it in time to stop the kid from jumping. </p>
<p>He did, by a split second, but he did.wilbur watched impassive from the side, still gently bobbing above the ground. Dream had a tight hold on tommy wrist as the kid turnd slightly to face him.</p>
<p>"Dream you know the second you let go of me im going of the edge of this, right?" A shuddering breath and then "you know there no other way this ends."<br/>Tommy shook his head slightly and didn't even try to stop his tears</p>
<p>God dream was angry and afraid and so many other souring emotions he tightled his grip on tommy<br/>"Why?" His teeth were grited in an effort not the yell "God, tommy why do you think this is how you want to die, this fucking dissapointing, disgraceful fucking display of selfpity" </p>
<p>Dream knew he wasn't doing what he was supposed to here, knew he should try and talk the kid down but God he was angry. He was so enraged that this kid had the fucking audacity to just throw away his life. That tommy was willing to just, give up.</p>
<p>There was a spark in tommys eyes as he spoke.it sounded like he had to drag that words out but he did it.</p>
<p>"Why? WHY!" tommy wasn't angry, more tears bubbling over his cheek bones showed that<br/>" dream i have nothing here. I, I dont have anything left, anyone left. Technos gone and philza went with him, wilburs dead. My two fucking older brothers are gone, my bestfriend fucking left me alone." He was breathing hard now. Shallow and rapid as if he was edging into panic. "All I fucking have here is you, constantly watching me, constantly waiting for me screw up so you can finally be rid of me and Wilbur. Wilbur who can barely remember me sometimes, who trys to hug me after I wake up fucking screaming and just goes though me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dreams grip on tommy had lossend as talked. His hands sliping to his sides as this kid, this child sobbed in front of him. Looking at him breakdown into heaving sobs and his words start to slur together made his chest ach. He looked so fragile here. </p>
<p>"Dream, all I want is to see tubbo again, i just want to hug big brother. I wanna see the tree and have my friends see me and be safe, thats all I want"</p>
<p>He took two steps back and the sound of rocks coming with the stone below snapped dream out of his daze but by then it was to late. </p>
<p>"I'll see you on the other side"</p>
<p>And he was gone, the flutter of clothing in the wind and a sicking thud that made dream heave were all that followed. Wilbut looked at him, stared into his eyes and the stars behind him made his brown eyes light white,cold fire. He didn't say a world only shook his head slightly and glided down to the bottom of the cliff.</p>
<p>Dream sat there. After his knees buckled and he dropped down, he had to wonder if it was his fault, even if he knew it was. After some time he draged himself to the edge of the drop. </p>
<p>He saw two transparent figures clinging to eatch other. The silhouettes muddy as moon light streamed though them. The crumpled form of a boy lay next to them, growing cold and stiff.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>